Ascenseur sur Cato Neimoidia
by Nanthana14
Summary: PREQUELLE EPISODE 1. Alors que le Conseil des Jedis commence à se poser des questions sur les agissement de la Fédération du Commerce, Qui Gon et Obi Wan sont envoyés sur Cato Neimoidia. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ascenseur]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres, des séries ou des films. Tout appartient à Lucas, Disney ou au prochain qui va passer par là pour le racheter**

 **Préquelle à La Menace Fantôme. Alors que le Conseil des Jedis commence à se poser des question sur les agissement de la Fédération du Commerce, Qui Gon et Obi Wan sont envoyés sur Cato Neimoidia. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ascenseur]**

 **J'ai conçu cette histoire comme un OS mais peut-être que je me lancerais dans une suite. Dites-moi si cela vous tenterait que je continue.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **PS2 : Défi de l'auteur :** **Quelle scène vous a le plus marqué dans un livre ou dans une fiction que vous avez lu ? En fait, la première scène qui m'a vraiment marqué dans un livre et celle qui m'a motivé à vouloir commencé à écrire. Je devais avoir 11 ans, le livre s'appelait Debout Cosaques ! Un livre dans lequel deux frères tentent de se révolter contre un seigneur violent. On suit leur aventure et quand on pense qu'ils vont s'en sortir le plus jeune est assassiné et meurs dans les bras de son aîné. Je me rappel en avoir échappé le livre et au final j'ai écris ma première fanfiction avec une fin plus happy end. Avant ce livre, je n'avais jamais pensé me mettre un jour à écrire, comme quoi...**

* * *

 _ **Ascenseur sur Cato Neimoidia**_

Son sabre laser grésilla en tranchant les deux droïdes surarmés qui tentaient de lui barrer le passage. Obi Wan propulsa leurs restes avec la Force et chancela. En grimaçant, il laissa son dos se reposer contre la paroi du mur derrière lui et passa une main sur son front en sueur, tout en profitant pour repousser sa natte de padawan à l'arrière. En venant rencontrer la Fédération du Commerce directement à leur siège de Cato Neimoidia, le jeune padawan et son maître ne s'attendaient pas à devenir des cibles.

Pourtant, tout avait plutôt bien commencé. En l'absence du Vice-roi Nute Gunray, partit négocier un contrat, Qui Gon avait été invité à rejoindre les bureaux de la direction au sommet de la tour de métal et de verre suspendue à l'arche entre les deux plus hauts sommets de la cordillère sud. Qui Gon avait accepté avec politesse, laissant son padawan, prêt de leur vaisseau.

Ce n'était qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'Obi Wan avait commencé à percevoir des étranges vibrations dans la Force, des vibrations qui tentaient de l'avertir d'un danger imminent. Ce n'était pas bon… Quelque chose était en train de mal se passer… Quelque part dans cette fichue tour, Qui Gon Jinn était en danger. Un frémissement de plus avait convaincu le padawan qu'il était temps pour lui de retrouver son maître.

Seulement, tout n'avait pas été aussi simple. Les regards autour de lui avaient fini par lui faire comprendre que les deux envoyés de Coruscant n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Obi Wan avait anticipé l'attaque des droïdes quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne surgissent de toutes parts. Dans une gerbe bleue, le jeune padawan avait activé son arme avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les fantassins de métal. Une violente explosion avait soufflé une partie du couloir projetant violemment le padawan au sol, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à le faire céder. Le jeune homme s'était redressé, éliminant les derniers droïdes avant de s'accorder cette pause.

Un frémissement le parcourut une nouvelle fois. Le temps n'était pas à la pause, son maître était en danger. S'arrachant en gémissant au mur solide et froid qui le soutenait, Obi Wan traversa à grands pas le couloir et gagna l'ascenseur en face de lui… L'ascenseur par lequel était parti Qui Gon et qu'il devait prendre, lui aussi, pour le rejoindre.

Il actionna le système d'ouverture en tentant d'ignorer que ses doigts étaient en train de trembler et que ces tremblements provenaient d'une douleur profonde qui irradiait de son corps secoué par l'explosion. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le jeune padawan tomba nez à nez avec deux droïdes qui braquèrent leurs armes sur lui. Fatigué, mais toujours aux aguets, Obi Wan les désarma avec la Force avant de les trancher en deux par le milieu. Des bruits métalliques dans son dos lui apprirent que d'autres droïdes étaient sur le point d'arriver. le jeune homme plongea donc dans l'ascenseur, verrouillant la porte avant de programmer la montée au dernier étage. Des tirs semblèrent se répercuter sur la porte, mais il était déjà hors de portée.

Ce léger moment de répit, lui permit de se relâcher un peu. Le padawan essoufflé se plaqua contre la paroi, laissant son regard filer sur l'arrière de la cabine. Cette paroi était différente des autres, elle était en verre, permettant aux personnes qui l'empruntaient d'admirer le paysage qui défilait sous leurs pieds, mais elle renvoyait aussi un léger reflet et dans celui-ci, Obi Wan fut interpellé par une marque sombre sur le ton pâle de sa tunique. Les doigts de sa main gauche, qui tremblaient toujours, se portèrent à son côté. Quelque chose de poisseux imbibait sa tunique et la pointe de ses doigts se tentèrent de rouge… Du rouge… L'explosion avait été violente, les débris avaient volé dans tous les sens et, dans tout ce fracas, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait été blessé. Etait-ce pour cela que ses doigts continuaient de trembler ? En frémissant, il ferma les yeux et fit appel à la Force, éloignant la douleur. Il était blessé, mais cela ne lui paraissait pas très grave sinon, il n'aurait pas pu continuer à tenir sur ses jambes. Obi Wan prit une lente inspiration cherchant à localiser son maître dans le bâtiment quand soudain, il se rendit compte que le moteur de l'ascenseur était en train de s'arrêter. Passablement énervé après lui-même, il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons en différentes langues qui lui aurait valu les remontrances automatiques de Yoda, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait vraiment être le dernier des abrutis pour tenter une opération de sauvetage en prenant un ascenseur. L'appareil s'immobilisa d'un coup sec et le jeune homme se cramponna à la rambarde à sa droite. 42ème étage… Il avait progressé, mais les bureaux étaient au 84ème. Il lui restait la moitié du chemin à parcourir et il allait devoir trouver une solution rapidement pour se sortir de ce traquenard. Devant lui les portes prenaient une teinte métallique peu engageante. Les droïdes étaient en train de la forcer. Le jeune homme était pris au piège.

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, Obi Wan redressa la tête vers le plafond de l'ascenseur et activa son sabre laser. D'un geste précis, il découpa un cercle dans le métal, s'écartant sur la gauche pour le laisser tomber avant de bondir sur le toit de la cabine en faisant appel à la Force. Le jeune homme se stabilisa en chancelant pendant que sa main se portait de nouveau à sa blessure. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Qui Gon comptait sur lui pour lui venir en aide. Alors, il redressa la tête vers le haut et, laissant échapper un soupir, il entreprit l'escalade du conduit de l'ascenseur. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, mais c'était la seule qui lui restait.

Il avait progressé d'une vingtaine de mètres lorsque les droïdes parvinrent à ouvrir de force la porte la cabine. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, surpris de ne pas y retrouver leur cible avant d'apercevoir le trou dans le plafond. D'un même élan, ils braquèrent leurs armes en direction du trou et ouvrirent le feu sur le padawan qui continuait son escalade.

Obi Wan perçut le danger quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'ouvrent le feu. Il se lâcha d'une main et alluma son sabre laser qu'il fit tournoyer pour dévier les tirs. Si jamais l'un d'eux le touchait, la chute pourrait être mortelle et personne ne pourrait venir en aide à Qui Gon dont il percevait la situation précaire.

Laissant son inquiétude guider ses gestes, il repoussa les tirs, trancha au passage le câble qui retenait la cabine la précipitant dans une descente incontrôlée qui éloigna les droïdes de lui.

Obi Wan s'autorisa à souffler, remettant son sabre à sa taille et reprenant son escalade au moment où une porte s'ouvrit une dizaine d'étages au-dessus de lui. De nouveaux droïdes apparurent et se penchèrent pour tirer dans sa direction. Agile comme un chat, Obi Wan sauta sur la paroi d'en face, se rattrapant à une légère corniche métallique qui manqua de céder sous son poids. Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendit les droïdes recharger leurs armes au même moment où la cabine s'écrasa au rez-de-chaussée, créant une explosion tonitruante dont la gerbe de feu remonta à pleine vitesse le long du conduit.

Le jeune padawan laissa échapper un autre chapelet de jurons bien sentis et sauta de nouveau en face avant de se propulser avec la Force vers le haut. Avec l'élan qu'il venait de prendre, il parvint au niveau de la porte ouverte par les droïdes qu'il décapita d'un coup sec avant de plonger à plat ventre dans le couloir. La gerbe de feu le suivit, s'engouffrant dans le couloir dont elle lécha les murs et carbonisa quelques droïdes qui n'avaient pas compris, avant de disparaître. Obi Wan resta quelques secondes allongé par terre avant de tenter de se redresser. Il chancela et fut contrarié de voir sa vision se brouiller. Il secoua la tête et se cramponna à la paroi le temps de reprendre son souffle. La fatigue se faisait plus présente, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser prendre le dessus sur sa volonté. Il devait sauver son maître, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher sauf peut-être le bruit strident qui se mit à lui vriller les tympans. En effet, une sirène venait de déclencher tout un tas de gyrophares qui se mirent à clignoter furieusement au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Bon sang, mais ce n'est pas possible !

Obi Wan entendit des claquements violents et comprit que les portes des couloirs venaient toutes de se verrouiller les unes après les autres. Il était utopique d'imaginer pouvoir grimper la vingtaine d'étages qui lui restaient par les escaliers alors, en soupirant, il se rapprocha de nouveau du conduit de l'ascenseur.

Prudemment il glissa la tête à l'intérieur et fut rassuré de ne pas se retrouver la cible d'un droïde qui aurait pu échapper à l'explosion. De toute manière, au vue de la déflagration, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il en ait réchappé lui-même ! Le jeune padawan laissa échapper un soupir et agrippa le rebord des portes pour reprendre son escalade du conduit. Sa blessure à la poitrine le tiraillait de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas si grave, mais elle l'handicapait à chaque fois qu'il avait à se hisser à la force des bras. Obi Wan frémit et s'octroya une pause sur une corniche. Il lui restait dix étages à parcourir pour rejoindre les bureaux et tenter de retrouver son maître, dix étages et il était étonné de n'entendre que le bruit de la sirène se répercuter dans les couloirs.

Le jeune homme pensait que d'autres droïdes tenteraient de l'arrêter, mais il n'en était rien et paradoxalement cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Si la Fédération du Commerce avait décidé de ne pas suivre les préconisations de Coruscant en éliminant ses émissaires, ils n'allaient pas en rester là…

Obi Wan s'apprêtait à reprendre son escalade lorsqu'un étrange bruit lui parvint aux oreilles. Un bruit qui ne venait pas de l'intérieur, mais de l'extérieur du bâtiment. En sursautant, le jeune jedi se tourna vers la paroi en verre qui donnait sur l'extérieur juste au moment où un chasseur de combat se mit en stationnaire devant celui-ci… un chasseur de combat qui arma ses commandes de tir avant de le viser.

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Obi Wan en sursautant.

Agrippant un tuyau au-dessus de lui, le padawan se catapulta avec la Force au moment où l'appareil ouvrit le feu, pulvérisant la colonne de verre en propulsant des éclats partout. Obi Wan ferma instinctivement les yeux pour se protéger avant de les rouvrir et de bondir quelques mètres plus haut sur une corniche. Malheureusement, ébranlée par le tir du chasseur, celle-ci céda et le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se rattraper à un câble pour s'éviter une chute de plus de 70 étages… Un câble, rongé par les flammes, qui céda au moment où il se propulsa s'accrochant à une prise plus sûre. Ce fut précisément à cet instant que le chasseur ouvrit une nouvelle fois le feu. Obi Wan réagit une fraction de seconde avant, échappant à la seconde explosion avant de s'agripper de justesse à la porte du dernier étage.

D'un mouvement sec, il empoigna son sabre laser et découpa la porte qui bascula dans le vide en totale synchronisation avec le troisième tir du chasseur qui finit d'exploser la colonne de verre du conduit de l'ascenseur, faisant violemment trembler tout le bâtiment. Déstabilisé par l'onde de choc, Obi Wan faillit basculer dans le vide lorsqu'un débris le frappa brutalement au bras droit, lui arrachant son sabre laser des mains. L'objet tomba dans le vide devant le regard impuissant du jeune homme qui se laissa rouler dans le couloir en se tenant le bras.

Temporairement hors de portée de tir de l'appareil, le padawan resta allongé sur le dos quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle tout en pensant au savon qu'allait lui passer Qui Gon quand il apprendrait qu'il avait encore perdu un sabre laser. Le jeune homme sourit en l'imaginant lui reprocher de ne pas être assez soigneux avec ses affaires.

Toutefois, son sourire disparut tout aussi rapidement lorsqu'il perçut le danger qui l'entourait. Obi Wan força son corps malmené à se redresser et sa main gauche se porta instinctivement à son bras droit blessé. Obi Wan frémit. Sa situation était en train de se compliquer. Il n'avait plus de sabre laser et en plus son bras était brisé. Il était temps qu'il retrouve Qui Gon. Délaissant les abords de l'ascenseur, Obi Wan tenta de se concentrer pour ignorer la douleur et localiser son maître.

Au détour d'un couloir, le jeune homme eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur un groupe de cinq droïdes de combat qui ouvrirent le feu à vue. Désarmé, Obi Wan eut juste le temps de se rejeter en arrière avant de prendre une inspiration et de bondir de nouveau dans le couloir. Puisant dans la Force, il dévia les tirs et désarma les droïdes faisant voler une arme à lui avant de l'utiliser pour abattre de nouveaux ennemis qui déboulaient sur la droite.

Gardant le blaster, il reprit sa progression avant de s'immobiliser devant une porte. Le jeune homme en était sûr, son maître se trouvait dans cette pièce. Ses doigts volèrent sur le boîtier de commande pour tenter de la déverrouiller, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui faudrait un code, il perdit patience et explosa la serrure électronique d'un coup de blaster.

\- Cette fois, je n'ai plus envie d'être patient !

Obi Wan pénétra dans la salle, cherchant un ennemi mais s'étonnant de la trouver vide. C'était une salle de réunion ordinaire et les élites de la Fédération du Commerce semblaient avoir disparu. En revanche, un corps était étendu sur le sol, un corps qui lui arracha un cri de désespoir.

\- Non ! Maître !

Oubliant les droïdes et ses propres douleurs, le jeune homme se jeta à genoux à côté de son maître. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Qui Gon et il le secoua doucement tout en l'appelant.

\- Maître, réveillez-vous !

Mais le jedi ne bougea pas et un sentiment d'injustice serra le cœur du jeune padawan, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne paraissait pas blessé, il devait aller bien… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien.

\- Maître, je vous en prie, murmura Obi Wan pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je suis si fatigué, je ne pourrai jamais vous porter, réveillez-vous…

Toutes les suppliques d'Obi Wan n'obtinrent pas de réponse. Qui Gon restait dramatiquement inerte. Les doigts du jeune homme se glissèrent avec appréhension dans son cou et un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit les battements de son cœur, forts et réguliers… Il allait bien… Il était juste inconscient… Peut-être à cause d'un gaz ou d'une décharge paralysante, mais cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. D'autant plus que des bruits de pas de droïdes lui parvinrent quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux eût la bonne idée de jeter un objet rond dans la pièce… Un objet rond qui fit frémir Obi Wan.

\- Une grenade !

Se découvrant une force insoupçonnée, le jeune padawan souleva son maître et courut en direction du fond de la pièce juste au moment où l'explosion retentit. L'onde de choc souffla la salle et envoya les deux jedis heurter violemment le mur du fond. Obi Wan sentit ses oreilles se mettre à siffler juste avant que le noir ne l'englobe.

Si Obi Wan ne se releva pas du choc, la déflagration eut l'effet inverse sur Qui Gon qui gémit doucement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il flottait dans l'air comme une odeur de poudre et de sang… Du sang, il ne se sentait pas blessé mais, il y avait un poids étendu sur lui, un poids inerte qu'il reconnut malgré sa vision encore floue. Le maître jedi se redressa avec précaution.

\- Obi Wan ?

Sa main se posa sur la nuque de son apprenti, effondré sur lui et qui venait sans doute de le sauver d'une explosion s'il en jugeait pas l'état de la salle.

\- Obi Wan ?

Qui Gon n'obtint pas de réponse et n'eut pas le temps de finir de se redresser, car les droïdes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils les mirent en joue, mais le maître jedi utilisa la Force pour les propulser dans le vide à travers la baie vitrée qui venait d'exploser à la suite de la violente déflagration.

Puis Qui Gon retint son souffle, attendant d'autres droïdes, mais rien ne bougea pour le moment. Il décida donc de se redresser, faisant glisser doucement Obi Wan dans ses bras pour se faire une idée de son état. Son padawan était inconscient. Du sang trempait sa tunique au niveau de son côté gauche et son bras droit semblait mal en point. Qui Gon nota aussi la pâleur excessive de ses traits.

\- Obi Wan ?

A force de le secouer doucement, le jeune homme émit un grognement avant de se redresser en sursautant en s'exclamant.

\- L'ascenseur !

Qui Gon fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur la poitrine de son padawan pour le tranquilliser.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moyen le plus sûr pour sortir d'ici.

\- Ça j'aurais bien aimé le comprendre avant, marmonna Obi Wan en laissant Qui Gon l'aider à s'asseoir.

Le jeune homme frémit avant de poser un regard inquiet sur son maître.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Mieux que toi apparemment, lui répondit Qui Gon en passant une main sur sa joue. Je vais t'aider à te lever. Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici.

\- Ça, je suis bien d'accord avec vous, murmura Obi Wan en laissant son maître le remettre sur ses jambes.

Le jeune homme chancela dangereusement et Qui Gon le prit par la taille avant de faire passer son bras gauche sur ses épaules.

\- Appuie-toi sur moi.

\- Je vais bien, marmonna Obi Wan.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas, répondit Qui Gon sans le lâcher.

De son autre main, le maître jedi empoigna son sabre laser, prêt à se défendre. Obi Wan l'observa en faisant la moue.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai perdu mon sabre laser ?

\- Non, pas cette semaine, répondit Qui Gon en remontant prudemment le couloir.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai perdu… dans ce fichu ascenseur !

\- Ne t'en fais pour le moment, nous reparlerons de cette manie un peu plus tard.

...

Qui Gon poussa du pied la porte qui donnait dans l'escalier avant de jeter un coup d'œil prudent. Rien ne bougea et il bifurqua sur la droite pour monter sur le toit. Obi Wan fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que nous descendions.

\- La délégation est partit par le haut, il y a des barges de plaisance sur le toit.

\- Et des chasseurs ! Renchérit Obi Wan. Des chasseurs qui tirent sur les ascenseurs.

\- Tu es sûr que tu va bien ? Lui demanda Qui Gon en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se laissa manipuler.

...

Quand les deux jedis débouchèrent sur le toit, ils se retrouvèrent face à une dizaine de droïdes. D'un même élan, les machines ouvrirent le feu dans leur direction, mais Qui Gon para habilement chacun de leurs coups, leur renvoyant. Lorsque le dernier s'écroula, le maître jedi se dirigea vers une barge et monta à l'intérieur. Avec délicatesse, il déposa Obi Wan sur le sol, constatant au passage qu'il était à demi conscient. Sa main s'arrêta sur sa joue.

\- Hey ? Tu es avec moi ?

\- Je vais bien, marmonna Obi Wan pendant que ses yeux se fermaient.

Qui Gon prit un air inquiet et attrapa une couverture qu'il déposa sur le corps de son apprenti qui tremblait doucement, lui prouvant qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le dire.

\- Ça va aller Obi Wan…

\- Faites attention aux chasseurs en passant vers l'ascenseur, marmonna Obi Wan qui luttait de plus en plus difficilement contre ses yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls.

\- Quand nous serons sur Coruscant, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que tu as fais dans cet ascenseur, lui répliqua Qui Gon en faisant démarrer le moteur de la barge pour quitter rapidement le bâtiment.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Obi Wan était étendu dans son lit dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son maître dans le temple jedi de Coruscant. Debout à côté du lit, Qui Gon le regarda dormir avant de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules. Des bleus, des bosses, un bras cassé et une entaille sérieuse mais pas dangereuse, le jeune homme ne s'en sortait pas si mal compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait raconté avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. L'espace d'un instant le maître jedi avait craint des blessures internes plus sérieuses, mais son padawan avait seulement besoin de repos.

Qui Gon était toujours penché sur Obi Wan, sa main posée sur son front pour surveiller sa fièvre, lorsque la porte de l'appartement coulissa. Des pas se firent entendre et Mace Windu entra dans la pièce.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il se repose. Tout ira mieux d'ici quelques jours, lui répondit Qui Gon en l'invitant à sortir de la chambre.

Mace Windu se tut et attendit qu'il referme la porte avant de lui demander avec un air sérieux.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La Fédération du Commerce ne joue pas franc jeu. Il m'a été impossible de voir le vice-roi et dès que j'ai parlé du traité commercial avec Coruscant tout a dégénéré.

\- Mais enfin je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Ce traité est plutôt à leur avantage.

\- Je sais, dit Qui Gon. C'est bien cela le problème. Nous ne savons pas ce que la Fédération prépare ni même où stationne sa flotte en ce moment.

\- Sa flotte ?

\- Deux vaisseaux seulement croisaient en orbite. Il se prépare quelque chose.

\- A nous de découvrir ce que c'est, conclut Mace Windu en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il faut en avertir le Conseil.

Qui Gon hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, laissant Obi Wan dormir paisiblement. Toutefois, lorsque Mace Windu se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Qui Gon marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de faire la moue.

\- Et si nous prenions l'escalier ? Je préfère autant éviter l'ascenseur pour le moment !

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus et j'en profite pour remercier mon Maître Tortillant, MlleMau qui à force de discuter m'a donné envie de partir sur ce fandom pour ce thème !**


End file.
